A screw drive type conveying device, that is, a screw drive type conveying device, which propels a conveying traveling body along a traveling route by means of a motor-driven screw shaft juxtaposed along the traveling route and a driven roller pivotally supported at the conveying traveling body so as to engage with the screw shaft, is known, for example, by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-173549 (Patent Literature 1).